Catching Lightning
by Amethystfairy1
Summary: Jericho isn't exactly enjoying the party being thrown at Titans Tower after the defeat of the Brotherhood. He's already sick of seeing the awkwardness caused by his lack of a voice. But you know, meeting a few new people and making a few new friends may not be all to bad for this body hopper at all. Especially when it means screwing with an elemental.


_**Ah, yes, another quick little Jericho one shot. I love Jericho so you can expect a few more shorts and maybe even a multi chap circling him, so please enjoy!**_

* * *

The tower was packed full of titans.

They had just defeated the brotherhood of evil, and currently everyone was gathered about, chattering away madly, the ones with the ability of flight were hovering or 'sitting' in the air to leave more room for the ground dwelling folks.

"Everyone? Everyone, can I please have your attention? H-Hello?" Robin began, but was practically washed away by the tides of everyones talk.

Starfire stepped up smiling sweetly, cleared her throat and screamed

"EVERYONE PLEASE DO THE SHUTTING UP!"

The entire room went dead silent as everyone looked up at her.

Robin sighed, "Thank you, Starfire. So, everyone, thanks for coming, and, you know, helping defeat the brotherhood!"

The group gave themselves a loud round of applause for this feat.

"So, we were wondering how many of you would like to say in the tower for a little while. If you wouldn't mind me doing a quick poll. Whoever wants to stick around for a bit raise your hand."

Every single person in the room, except an unnoticed figure hidden away in the back corner, raised their hands.

Robin glanced up to the floating hero's and saw Thunder and Lightning were both waving in cheerily his direction while Red Star had uncrossed his arms in order to raise one of his gloved hands, obviously those three planned on staying as well.

"Ok...well, we do have plenty of space for everyone, so after a bit of discussion, we'll let you know who's staying in which room and with who! Also, if you have powered up abilities, please power down when inside so we don't have any unnecessary _fires_."

Hotspot rolled his eyes and powered down as Red Star dropped to the floor and dropped his power down along with him.

"So, the few important rules, no super speeding without a good reason, no flight races indoors, no unnecessary flooding, no unnecessary lightning bolts, fire bolts, star bolts, mind bolts, electric bolt, energy bolts, etc., no insane eating contests, and last but not least. NO FIST FIGHTS INDOORS."

"Rob, rule one and me are about to have at it!" Kid Flash proclaimed loudly, Mas y Menos letting out a loud "Si!" from behind him, but they were the only one to do so.

"And on the side of positives, we welcome you to Titans Tower!" Starfire cried as she swooped up into the air a little bit.

At this everyone assumed it was class dismissed and the roar of chatter started up yet again. The figure in the back looked around at the large amount of heroes, pondering how he'd managed to get himself ranked among them, and let out a silent sigh.

* * *

By the end of the night Jericho was walking down the path away from Titan's Tower, he'd packed up his guitar and what little other belongs he'd had on him when he'd been dragged into the Herald's portal to help save the other titans. Had no one noticed he'd not raised his hand like everyone else? He liked the idea of making friends with these people, really, he did. But, it got old after the first three encounters of 'oh, your mute' and the awkward wave goodbye before they went to find someone more chatty.

So the body jumping blonde was going home, back to his mountain in Tibet, thinking that no one was going to miss him. Who would care if he was all alone except Herald? He figured the only time anyone would call him up would be if they needed his abilities, his freakish black-green eyes.

Of course, this was when a green hummingbird flew in front of him and landed, transforming into Beast Boy.

"Dude, it's been less than a day and your already leaving?" Beast Boy questioned, looking concerned.

Jericho jumped in surprise as his sudden appearance, then shrugged and nodded, before waving, giving him a friendly smile, and making to walk around the shapeshifter.

"No way, dude!" Beast Boy jumped back in front of him.

"Here, now tell me why your leaving so soon!" Beast Boy had come prepared when he'd spotting the purple and white garbed figure retreating from the island, and held out a pad of paper and a pen.

Jericho sighed and set down his guitar case, taking the paper and scribbling down what Beast Boy wanted to know.

 ** _I can't be social even if I wanted to, and spending six years of my life alone on a mountain top didn't really help._**

Beast Boy scanned the message, than frowned.

"So it's not because something is wrong with our pad?"

Jericho quickly shook his head no, he personally thought the tower was incredible and quite comfortable on the inside.

Why deep inside he preferred a rock on a forgotten mountain plato in Tibet was a mystery even to him.

"And there's no reason you need to get back to that mountain like, asap?"

Beast Boy continued.

Jericho shook his head again, he was in no rush.

He realized a second to late exactly what Beast Boy was roping him into.

"Great! Now I don't feel bad for dragging you back here for at least a few days! You've been alone for years, you need to get out! Who knows, you might make new friends that'll be totally chill with your whole no talking situation. I mean, look at me! We became friends and I'm a total loudmouth!"

Beast Boy grinned cheekily as he barely gave Jericho the chance to pick up his guitar case again before he had grabbed the slightly younger boy by the arm and pulled him back up the path.

Jericho made a distraught face and he weakly fought to free himself from the happy go lucky shapeshifter, but he knew it was pointless.

The green eyed boy looked up at the tower, thinking of all the happy, friendly, _chatty_ super humans inside.

Ok, maybe he should have tried to get away a little harder.

* * *

When they arrived back inside, Beast Boy was tackled by Cyborg over something about 'slipping tofu to him instead of a burger' and Jericho was alone again. Figuring he may as well just stay for a little while, he chose to hide in the background. Settling into a corner seat in the bustling, chaotically loud living room, he allowed his eyes to roam the space.

Thunder and Lightning were laughing at something the 'bee girl' had done. Said 'bee girl' was jabbing her stingers at them, and barking curtly.

Jericho wondered where Herald, the only person there he actually knew other than Beast Boy, was, and spotted him playing a tune for those little kids Raven had to look after.

After a few minutes in which the blonde was rather content to just sit there and watch all of these superhuman beings having fun together, a blur of red and yellow appeared right next to him.

"Hi! Been trying to meet everyone here and I haven't meet you yet."

Kid Flash was suddenly seated right next to him, leaning against the back of the couch, and Jericho would have yelped had his vocal cords still been functioning.

"So, names Kid Flash, power's super speed, how about you?"

Jericho looked about for a moment until he recalled the pad of paper he'd not yet returned to Beast Boy, he'd instead tossed it into his guitar case. He opened the case and pulled out the paper and pen, quickly writing down a reply.

 ** _I'm Jericho, nice to meet you._**

Kid scanned the paper in confusion.

"So, you don't talk?" He asked interestedly.

Jericho sighed, the sound being silent as usual, and pulled the high collar of his shirt down a few inches to reveal the mess of scars and the indentations the stitches and wounds had left behind.

"Oh, your mute." The speedster said bluntly.

Jericho nodded, prepared for the cherry goodbye and the flash of color to announce Kid Flash leaving to find someone else to talk to.

Jericho was rather surprised when he stayed.

"I saw you at the fight with the Brotherhood, you were one of the five who escaped being flash frozen and launched the counterattack, right?"

Jericho nodded.

"Cool, wish I could have helped you out, but I had to swing across to pick up Jinx, the slow poke took a half hour to fix her hair for a _battle_ , how vain can you...YOWCH!"

The red head jumped when a bolt of pink magic struck him in the rear.

"I'm sorry, Kid, what was that?" Jinx called from across the room.

Kid put on a winning smile and replied.

"Nothing, sweetheart, just some friendly conversation."

"Of course..." Jinx said as she turned back to Argent, Starfire, and several other girls who were gossiping at one of the tables.

"Anyway..." Kid grumbled as he rubbed the spot where he'd been zapped by the bad luck energy.

"What can you do, like, what's your power?"

Jericho pointed at his eyes, same way he'd 'explained' his abilities to Beast Boy.

"I'm sure there's something cryptic your trying to suggest but I'm not getting it." The other teen said, looking confused.

Jericho looked around, wondering how to tell the teen about his powers other than writing it down.

 _I possess people and take over their bodies while knocking them out at the same time. Not the best way of trying to hit it off with the first person who's talked to me for more than five minutes since I've gotten here._

Naturally, this being Titan's Tower, a fight had broken out across the room, Speedy, Lightning, and Hotspot, three of the hottest heads out of the honorary titans. Lightning was hurling bolts at Speedy, Speedy was shooting arrows at Hotspot, and Hotspot was throwing balls of fire at Lightning.

Of course, one of Lightning's bolts went awry and only Jericho's quick reactions saved the purple garbed blondes guitar from being fried.

The guitar was all he had left of his mother and sister, the two of them both having used the guitar and taught him how to play on it. He could still remember the bubbling laughter that had come from him as he'd whacked at the strings, the discord of sound irritating his sister and causing his mother to laugh. This was all before the accident that had cost him his voice. His mother presumably dead and his sister M.I.A, he didn't know what he'd do if he lost the guitar.

If anything could make Jericho mad, a threat to his most prized possession was it.

"Oh boy..." Kid Flash murmured Jericho's eyes blackened, his pupils seeming to grow in size and brighten even further green.

Faking a cheerful smile, he walked over to the fighting titans, Hotspot and Speedy both staring at him as he waltzed right in between the brawling titans. Lightning glanced down before lowering himself to the ground.

"You are an ally I've not yet spoken to, greetings strange eyed one!" Lightning exclaimed in his roundabout, old fashioned english.

Jericho glared at him suddenly.  
"Your eyes are indeed most...different."

This was all the elemental had time so say before the black and green caught his own gaze directly.

 _CONTACT_

Jericho vanished, pulled into Lightning's body as everyone around them gasped in surprise and awe.

Kid Flash let out a low whistle.

"Haven't seen that one before..."

Lightning blinked, no one noticed the green of his pupils as he flew back up off of the ground.

"Brother? Are you in good health?" Thunder questioned worriedly.

Lightning turned to him with a cooky grin of his face, making him look rather ridiculous.

"Why of course, brother dearest, I simply struggle due to the smallness of my brain."

With that he began doing goofy stunts in the air, from summer salts, to cartwheels, to messing around with his single spike of hair. First his styled it like Jinx's, than like Robin's, than like Kilowatt's, and at last in a wild afro.

Everyone was laughing hard at the show, some rolling on the ground, as finally Lightning dropped to the floor, standing again.

And Jericho hopped out as easily as he'd hopped in, Lightning passing out on the floor when he rematerialized.

Kid Flash was by his side in an instant.

"Body hopper?"

Jericho smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head as his eyes returned to white and green, nodding.

"Well, than, that was quite the show."

"Awesome!" Hotspot agreed.

Soon the entire crowd was circling Jericho, all fascinated by the performance.

 _Perhaps getting used to this won't be so bad after all..._

* * *

 ** _Just another little snapshot scene I wanted to do, I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
